danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Slugkitty/It's Just a Game: Danganronpa
Want to join? Click here! I know, I know. There are a lot of DRRPs going around. I get it. but there are only 3 so don't @ me also there's /a lot of/ fun flavor text so that's a bonus I guess Premise A blinding light wakes you up. You’re lying down on a stone table; the stone leeches the warmth of your skin. You sit up, dazed and confused. Where are you? …who are you? Like a sigh, memories fill your mind as if you’re reading a book on yourself. You remember your name, your family, the people you know and the people you love. You remember walking home one afternoon, peering nervously behind you as a white van meandered down the road, seemingly following you. You remember speeding up, then breaking into a sprint as the van neared you. You remember the sliding of a door and not feeling the ground and the sun winking out as the sky turned into a black mist. As you look around, you see others around your age. All of you are in a circle facing a tiny ferret-looking animal who stands silently on a podium, waiting for you to get your bearings. After everyone is awake, the ferret slams a wooden pole it happens to be carrying into the ground a total of three times. Everyone falls silent. “Greetings, everyone,” the ferret begins. It surveys its audience and turns to face you. Instantly, you recoil––one side is a soft, friendly white, but the other side is pitch black. One of its eyes is black, but the other is a bright red, glowing with malice and hunger and despair. The ferret grins at your discomfort. “Welcome to your new home. All of you are so lucky to be chosen to play this game!” “W-what game?” someone stammers, and the ferret’s grin widens. “Why, Danganronpa, of course.” The ferret pauses for effect. “The killing game.” Sounds of exclamation and surprise flow through the audience. The ferret bangs its pole into the ground again, and everyone quiets. “All of you are here because you have been chosen to play, which means there’s something special about you. An Ultimate, if you will. Use your Ultimate to your advantage, or die.” The ferret’s grin fades into a small smile. “Everyone can kill here. Everyone has the capabilities to kill. Once you kill someone, however, you need to destroy any evidence that suggests you killed that person. There’s a catch, though––we need to be able to find the body.” “W-why? Why do we need to kill?” The ferret nods. “Good question. Killing is how you get out of here alive. If you kill someone, you gain a ticket out of here.” The grin is back. “Of course, the ticket is not for free. You have to survive the trial.” “Trial?” “After a body is discovered, an investigation will ensue. In this phase, you can look for clues and evidence to mark someone as the murderer. Once you are satisfied with your findings, we will move to a Class Trial, where you have to work together to find the murderer. If you find the murderer, they will promptly be executed. But,” and it pauses again. “If you can’t find the murderer, or if you accuse the wrong person, the murderer will walk home free and the rest of you will be executed.” Shouts of shock and objection arise. “That’s bullshit!” someone yells. “No one’s going to murder anyone!” “Ah, but one of you will.” The ferret shakes its head. “I know one of you will. You humans are selfish and flawed. You think you’re perfect, but I know one of you is secretly plotting to get back home.” Nervous eyes scan each other, and the ferret laughs. “One last thing. One of you is not like the other. One of you is pretending to be like the others, but you know very well who you are, who you really are. One of you is orchestrating this whole game, controlling it like an author writing a story. One of you is the Mastermind.” The ferret’s grin stretches across its face in an unnatural way. “Here’s a motive. Find and kill the Mastermind, and end the game. Let the Mastermind go, and the game will never end. The story will never end.” The ferret’s eyes widen. “Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Slugkuma; Slug for short. Happy killing!” Rooms There will be items and riddles scattered throughout the different rooms. Visit each room to find out more about it. Sleeping Quarters/Dorms: Separate rooms for everyone. Every room is identical. Garden/Courtyard: Complete with an array of multi-colored flowers. A fountain dedicated to Slugkuma overlooks the courtyard, and underneath the fountain is the Trial Room. Gym: What you'd expect a gym to look like. The windows are unreasonably high up, so you'd need a ladder to reach them. A basketball court is painted on the ground. Pool access. Roof access. Pool: An outdoor pool. 25 meters by 50 meters. 1.2 meters deep on one end, 3 meters deep on the other. Walls around the pool are 3 meters tall. Dining Hall: Where you will come to meet for all three of your meals. You can access the kitchen any time of the day, save for meals. Classrooms: A four-story building lined with classrooms. Each classroom has items unique to the subject. Some classrooms are locked. Roof access. *First Floor: Sciences (Biology, Chemistry, Physiology, Psychology, Physics, Computer Science) *Second Floor: English (English, Creative Writing, Philosophy, Etymology) *Third Floor: Math (Algebra, Geometry, Precalculus, Calculus, Statistics, Chaos Math) *Fourth Floor: History/Current Events (World History, Political Science, Economy, Government, Diplomacy) Storage: A collection of miscellaneous items that may pertain to be useful. Roof access. Graveyard: CLOSED OFF TO ALL PERSONNEL. ACCESSING THE GRAVEYARD WITHOUT A PERMIT IS PROHIBITED. Phases Each phase should last about a day, save for a couple exceptions. *Night Phase: Wander around the school, or bar your door and sleep. SWIMMING AND STEPPING INSIDE THE GYM IS PROHIBITED DURING THE NIGHT PHASE. *Morning Phase: Everyone is in the Dining Hall. *Day Phase: Every part of the school is open, save for the Graveyard. *Dinner Phase: Everyone is in the Dining Hall. Should a body be found: *Investigation Phase: Will last until everyone is ready to move on. Investigate the crime scene and take note of any evidence that might point to the killer. *Trial Phase: Everyone is in the Trial Room. Will last until a majority of the players have voted. *Execution Phase: Exactly what it sounds like. Rules: *You can carry up to a total of 11 items on your person. *You will always be redirected to the Dining Hall during the Morning and Dinner Phases unless you physically cannot go to the Dining Hall. You can leave the Hall any time after the phase starts. **You can choose not to eat, but after skipping three meals in a row (1.5 days), you will start to feel random hunger pangs. These pangs will detriment your ability to observe every detail and hear everything someone says. **You will get a warning that you will die soon after skipping 6 meals (3 days). If you skip a meal after that, you will die. *You don't have to sleep every night, but if you don't sleep for two nights, you will become disoriented, which may detriment your ability to observe every detail and hear everything someone says. **You will get a warning that you will die soon after not sleeping for four nights. If you don't sleep for a fifth night, you will die. *If the murderer is discovered, only the murderer will be executed. If the murderer is not discovered, the murderer will graduate. The remaining participants will then die unless another murder occurs in the following three days. *As aforementioned, SWIMMING AND STEPPING INSIDE THE GYM IS PROHIBITED DURING THE NIGHT PHASE. *As aforementioned, ACCESSING THE GRAVEYARD WITHOUT A PERMIT IS PROHIBITED. *Have integrity. No threadpeeking or cheating in any way. You can use any type of translator if you need it to solve a riddle. *Have fun! Create interesting characters with interesting backstories. Roleplay is always encouraged! Category:Blog posts